<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La escuadra de mejores amigos by Based64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350343">La escuadra de mejores amigos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Based64/pseuds/Based64'>Based64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starship-crossed lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Other, She-Ra Destiny AU, Space Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Based64/pseuds/Based64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Espectro solitario recorre Neso en busca de su Guardián. En su camino se encuentra el peligro, pero también a sus nuevos amigos que le ayudarán a cumplir su misión.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starship-crossed lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La escuadra de mejores amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño Espectro había estado buscando por todos los ejes del sistema solar a su... elegido, elegida, guardián o como sea que fuese el término que otros en la misma situación que él, usaban para referirse a aquella persona digna en portar la Luz de Viajero. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que la esperanza de encontrar a dicha persona, se había casi esfumado, pero muy dentro de su núcleo aún guardaba ese sentimiento de jamás rendirse ante su suerte.</p><p>Debajo de piedras, dentro de cuevas, en Marte, en Venus e incluso dentro de chatarra espacial, el incansable dron había escaneado cada rincón, incluso inmediatamente después de haber escaneado ya, como si una segunda pasada pueda materializar mágicamente a su esperado guardián.</p><p>Ahora se encontraba en Neso 7066, el centauro. Más allá de Saturno, el mismo lugar donde murió el Éxodo Negro y cuyo cadáver ahora yace regado en pedazos por todo el Valle de Arcadia.</p><p>“¡Ey, fíjate qué haces, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien!” </p><p>Un Vándalo con una lanza que crujía y de la cual saltaban chispas, lo miró con sus cuatro ojos, pasó el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo, preparándose para asestar otro golpe y esta vez no fallar.</p><p>“¡Oye!” una flecha surcó el aire y golpeó la lanza. El Vándalo la soltó y se volvió hacia el grito. Por el flanco que había descuidado, una palma llena de energía de Vacío lo arrojó lejos y en el momento de caer, las moléculas de su cuerpo se separaron y una luz violeta se las comió poco a poco.</p><p>“Espectro, ¿estás bien?” Una Hechicera tendió la mano. Flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, su gabardina hacía ondas en el aire. </p><p>El espectro entrecerró el objetivo de su ojo mecánico. Luego giró las piezas su carcasa.</p><p>“¿Qué hace un Espectro flotando solo por ahí? Es muy peligroso, ¿dónde está tu guardián?. Oh no, tu guardián está sin espectro, ¿necesita ayuda?” preguntó el Cazador con urgencia, el Espectro no podía ver su rostro, pero la inflexión de su voz sonaba dolida, la preocupación permeando en ella.</p><p>Sintiéndose agobiado ante el bombardeo de preguntas, el Espectro gritó “¡Lo estoy buscando, Cazador! ¡No me rendiré ante encontrarlo, tarde lo que tenga que tardar! Creo… creo que esta vez estoy muy cerca- </p><p>El Cazador, conmovido, se irguió y en una pose triunfal, con el puño levantado declaró</p><p>“¡Considéranos tus nuevos mejores amigos!” </p><p>El guardián se despojó de su casco y la capucha de su capa; La hechicera hizo lo mismo y bajo el brazo sostuvo su propio casco. Sus rostros eran jóvenes, sonrientes. Él un humano; ella una insomne. </p><p>“Soy Bow, mucho gusto en conocerte”</p><p>“Glimmer” añadió ella, “Tal vez… tu guardián es un Titán, podría ser parte de nuestra escuadra, nos hace falta uno. Nunca sobran” agregó.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>La escuadra de mejores amigos recorrió Neso desde La Maraña, al Filo del Artefacto. Los Colibríes en los que viajaban, saltaban las colinas y giraban en el aire, así fue como el pequeño Espectro se enteró de que ambos guardianes eran ex-pilotos de las Liga de Carreras de Colibríes. Sintió que su núcleo giraba en su propio eje dentro de la carcasa.</p><p>Guardianes y espectros pararon la búsqueda para descansar bajo los grandes árboles de hojas rojizas, -algunas de las estructuras que no habían sido transformadas por los Vex-, mientras cantaban canciones para no perder el ánimo.  </p><p>El pequeño Espectro escaneó todo lo escaneable; la región de La Cisterna, las puertas de los Vex, inclusive los vastos lagos de Radiolaria a pesar de que era imposible que hubiera un guardián en el fondo marinándose en jugo de Vex.</p><p>“Ya recorrimos casi todo Neso, y no hemos encontrado nada” . el espectro de Glimmer lloriqueó.</p><p>“Ah, tiene que haber una forma de hacer esto más fácilmente” Añadió la Hechicera.</p><p>“Aún nos faltan los sectores perdidos” La carcasa de brillantes y llamativos colores del espectro de Bow no combinaba con su actitud. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza.</p><p>“¿Y si buscamos en el sitio donde el Éxodo Negro se estrelló? Muchas veces obviamos el lugar más obvio” Temiendo que el Espectro sin nombre cayera en desesperanza también, Bow paró de tocar su lira y miró al resto de la escuadra. Alguien tenía que levantar los ánimos.</p><p>“¡Al corazón del Éxodo Negro!” Glimmer se puso en pie y volvió a ponerse el casco. Un parpadeo iónico después, estaba encima de su vehículo. Su Espectro activó el camuflaje y tomó resguardo en el Colibrí.</p><p>“¡Glimmer, espera!” Bow saltó al asiento de su propio vehículo y junto con los dos Espectros restantes, aceleró rumbo al sitio del colapso de la gran nave. </p><p>Al inicio habían sido cinco. El programa Éxodo constaba de cinco naves que, tenían la misión de llevar seres humanos a los confines del Sistema Solar y quizás así, darles una oportunidad de escapar a algún lugar seguro en la Vía Láctea. Deterioradas u ocupadas por los Caídos, la mayoría nunca se movieron de la antigua Rusia.</p><p>El destino del Éxodo Negro, originalmente en ruta a Kepler-186, se pintó del color de su propio nombre, después de que la órbita de Neso no coincidiera con los cálculos hechos en la Tierra y la nave colonizadora, a pesar de que trató de hacer un ajuste a la ruta, fue arrastrada violentamente por la gravedad, hasta el lugar donde ahora reposaban tres esferas gigantescas y parte de su casco.</p><p>Un Espectro se encontraba escaneando los vestigios cerca de la computadora central de los huesos del Éxodo, cuyo único superviviente al final, fue el modo a prueba de fallos, la inteligencia artificial a bordo. En ocasiones Glimmer y Bow pasaban a saludarle, había estado demasiado tiempo sola y sin nadie que le diera mantenimiento, ahora se encontraba averiada.</p><p>"Tiene que estar por aquí, lo presiento"<br/>
El Espectro sin nombre flotaba canturreando de aquí para allá.</p><p>Arrow, el Espectro de Bow vigilaba un flanco; Spark, el Espectro de la hechicera Glimmer, guardaba el lado opuesto. Los dos guardianes los seguían silenciosos, de vez en cuando mirándose el uno al otro.</p><p>"¿Sienten eso? ¡Una señal! ¡Tiene que estar por aquí!" </p><p>"¡Viene de allá!" Spark giro hacia arriba. Había unas estructuras metálicas, unas torres con antenas, probablemente utilizadas por la tripulación alguna vez para mandar mensajes solicitando ayuda a la Tierra, pensó Bow.</p><p>"¡Muy bien, vamos!" Glimmer tomó a Bow de la mano y los Espectros se acercaron lo suficiente como para que todos fueran transportados hacia el pilar de roca al lado de la torre de comunicación.</p><p>Allí encontraron un dispositivo con varias antenas. Aún sobre él, un guante a su vez unido a un traje espacial de un anaranjado quema-retinas. El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en él, con sus manchas de tierra y rasgaduras en las rodillas. </p><p> Dentro del traje anaranjado sólo había huesos blanqueados por el Sol. Las cuencas vacías miraban directamente a los dos guardianes. Sobre su pecho había un arma de mano, más pequeña que un cañón de mano. Enredaderas y musgo se habían aferrado al cuerpo y al arma, como si sirvieran para mantenerlo anclado a Neso.</p><p>"¡Un cráneo!" El cazador dio un paso atrás y la hechicera quedó adelante.</p><p>"Spark…" La Hechicera lo sostuvo en su mano y El espectro, flotando, escaneó los alrededores. "Glimmer, encontré algo. Hay una grabación en la memoria del dispositivo, algunas partes están corruptas, pero hay un parte que puedo reproducir."</p><p>%%%%%%%%%%% SEC07-ADORA/XBLK %%%%%%%%%%%<br/>
Type: SOS, [Distress signal]<br/>
Parties: One [1]<br/>
LEVEL EXODUS BLACK MESSAGE FOLLOWS. AUDIO AVAILABLE.</p><p>Habla Adora, seguridad de segunda clase del Éxodo Negro. No estamos en Kepler-186. No sé qué pasó, los cálculos赘�⁑̦Í亜ݕ퟇…</p><p>No eran iguales… no sé.</p><p>"El capitán, Ja񤪏񺳓ʳӌ, desapareció...񤪏񺳓܊9寽桢Ñʳӌ, yo me quedé con el resto.</p><p>Hice todo lo que pude, dicen los científicos a bordo que Ϝ땚A􇪊ܜǜ񉎾󠅺𗊂j��𕷶?ĕꙮ...nos están estudiando, ZZ0HCȩ como… como... procesamos la pérdida"</p><p>͆ƺ&lt;򣖣Ü}gn΂�𺀗߾ώQxݩ󻵗�Dك򊠡֓򥢋1L$3𾥑ڹ鿊򎕲򝗈 풊ɳ7O󚌾򴛰ʋ򂭊􂃇o⿫֥闡d嵽ށਉ풤4񸒿9Xԕ񧷻g߷㪩𬩵ʇJ򠊸罇<br/>
Glimmer mira a Bow, quien en turno la mira sorprendido. Una idea terrorífica ha pasado por sus mentes. El estudio del concepto de pérdida, de duelo ¿Acaso es lo que cree que es?. Después de todo los registros en La Torre siempre han sospechado de los Vex como principales responsables del cambio de órbita de Neso, La grabación continuó unos segundos más. </p><p>"Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo seguir peleando, estoy cansada, �ʱc淗eZa.<br/>
Voy a morir ĕꙮЮ󛌃ګˌmϲ6ᔟ&lt;Уɮ, voy a morir…lo lamento mucho,  �ʱc淗eZa,�ʱc淗eZa,�ʱc淗eZa, lo lamento."</p><p>La voz suspiró y, segundos de estática más, la grabación de detuvo.</p><p>"¡Es aquí! ¡Es aquí! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! ¡Siii!" la voz del Espectro solitario, interrumpió ese triste momento. Escaneó la pila de huesos que eran solamente mantenidos juntos por el traje espacial. </p><p>Las piezas de su carcasa de separaron, y el núcleo quedó expuesto en el aire. La luz azul del viajero brilló a su alrededor. Los otros dos guardianes nunca habían visto el momento exacto cuando un Espectro se encontraba con su Guardián, sus ojos brillaron maravillados cuando el interior del traje anaranjado fue llenándose de tendones y músculos; los pulmones a la vez, se llenaron de aire. </p><p>La recién resucitada se sentó en el suelo rápidamente, las enredaderas se reventaron con un audible “crack”. Inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez, levantó la cabeza y vio dos figuras grandes y tres pequeñas figuras más. Estaban a contraluz, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ver detalles, entró en pánico.</p><p>"¡Adora!, ¡Adora, no, espera A doooo raaa!" Gritó su Espectro, mientras la nueva guardiana arrojaba golpes a Bow, quien, también en pánico, los esquivaba. El joven guardián no quería dañarla, sabía que ella solo estaba confundida y asustada. Los ojos de Adora empezaron a brillar y su cuerpo emanaba energía del arco, chispeante, eléctrica, mortal. La mujer echó su puño hacia atrás como cargándose de poder.</p><p>"Lo siento, pero tienes que parar" Glimmer sacó una escopeta y justo cuando Adora iba a clavar su puño en la nariz del buen Bow, el arma se descargó varias veces sobre quien hace momentos recién había vuelto a la vida haciendo que cayera al suelo, muerta de nuevo.</p><p>"¡Glimmer! ¿Por qué?"</p><p> "¡Te iba a matar!"</p><p>"Glimmer, somos guardianes, podemos volver a la vida"</p><p>"¡Ella ahora también, Bow!"</p><p>"Oh no, oh no, no, no, eso no es una buena bienvenida, es todo lo contrario. ¡Adora, Adoraaaa!" El espectro de la nueva guardiana la trajo a la vida una vez más.</p><p>Está vez Bow se lanzó sobre la recién guardiana y le dio un abrazo cálido palmeando su espalda suavemente.</p><p>"¡Bienvenida a nuestra escuadra!" Dijo, por encima del hombro de Adora miró a Glimmer invitándola a unirse. La hechicera se encogió de hombros, avergonzada de su reacción de hace unos momentos y se unió al abrazo. Adora dejó de agitarse y su respiración volvió a ser lenta.</p><p>"¿Donde estoy?" La nueva guardiana desconoció su propia voz. Estaba aturdida, cansada.</p><p>"Estamos en Neso. Mira tu traje, ese es tu nombre" le dijo su espectro, girando un poco. </p><p>Cuando la escuadra de mejores amigos dejó de abrazarse. Adora leyó la etiqueta en el lado derecho de su pecho. “ADORA”.</p><p>"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Un dron con bocina?"</p><p>"Soy un compañero. Un Espectro y de ahora en adelante me llamaré…¡SWIFTWIND!" </p><p>"Swi..swiftwind. ¡Me gusta!"</p><p>Adora y Swiftwind se quedaron en silencio. Lo otros guardianes también. Luego, en su nerviosismo, la nueva guardiana empezó a ruidos de trompetilla. Glimmer y Bow rieron.</p><p>"Basta" Swiftwind flotó y apoyando la carcasa en la frente de Adora, la empujó. Su cabeza se movió exactamente un centímetro hacia atrás.</p><p>"¡Es para relajar mi mandíbula!".  Era cierto, aún se encontraba tensa y tenía muchísimas preguntas en la mente.</p><p>“¡Eso lo puedes hacer después!, ahora eres digna de portar la Luz del Viajero. Te mostraré tu destino, ven, ven conmigo! ¡Lucharemos juntos contra la Oscuridad, no dejaremos que nos someta!” declaró heróicamente el Espectro. </p><p>"Bien, creo que el siguiente paso es regresar a la Torre" Spark dijo a Swiftwind, Arrow los miraba en silencio resguardado en capucha de su Guardián. </p><p>"Por fin, ¡no puedo esperar a mostrarle todo lo que un guardián puede hacer! Portar la Luz del Viajero es una gran responsabilidad, pero también es muy divertido.. oh, pero antes..."</p><p>Swiftwind escaneó a su guardiana y en su cuerpo aparecieron unas hombreras, un peto, protección para sus piernas y bajo su brazo, el casco. En su cintura había un trozo de tela que colgaba de su cinturón: La marca de un titán. El conjunto era protección ligera, de nivel entrante, pero esa armadura la definiría para todas las vidas que le restaran.</p><p>“No olvides esto” el arma de mano apareció en las manos de la Adora. Observó con detenimiento, sus dedos recorrieron la culata. Sobre el barril había una inscripción, eran sólamente líneas angulosas y figuras geométricas. En tiempos mejores debió ser un artefacto bastante bello, hecho a la medida. Su sonrisa hizo una media luna en su cara.</p><p>"Parece que después de todo, una Titán se va a unir a nuestra escuadra", Bow lavantó los puños al aire, su grito de felicidad hizo que la Titán dejara de lado el arma, colocándola en la funda que colgaba de su cadera. </p><p>"¡Es perfecto, Bow! Hay que volver. Adora no tiene una nave, así que puede venir conmigo." Glimmer sonrió a la Titan y nuevamente la abrazó, pero Bow, al ver la expresión de preocupación en la cara de Adora, aclaró que, en la Torre le ayudarían a conseguir una nave personal.</p><p>"Bueno, bueno, ¡En marcha entonces!" Swiftwind desapareció, pero Adora seguía escuchándolo en su mente, asegurándose que aún seguía con ella, solo en un estado no visible. Tal vez, su Espectro se encontraba en una pequeña, pequeñísima dimensión a la que sólo él tenía acceso.</p><p>“Esperen, ¿me van a explicar qué significa todo esto?” preguntó una confundidisima y nueva Titan.</p><p>“¡Sí, en la nave!” dijeron al unísono su Espectro y la Hechicera.</p><p>Así fue como la escuadra de mejores amigos se alejó, valientemente, hacia las estrellas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se me ocurrió que el Mundo de She-Ra(2018) podría adaptarse al universo de Destiny. El juego tiene viajes en el Espacio, compañeros parlantes molestos -lo siento Ghost y Swiftwind pero es cierto y lo saben- y MAGIA ESPACIAL.</p><p>Tengo planeado algunos capítulos no necesariamente con continuación muy lineal. El estilo que manejan los grimorios o lorebooks de Destiny son así.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>